Hairdressing salons offer much in the way of hair styling and treatments. The hairdresser is a professional working in a highly competitive industry. As a businessperson in such a competitive industry there is a continual need for innovation. Moreover, as the retailing nature of a business location changes, many businesses find the need to relocate or to re-design the interior floorspaces of their establishments.
The present invention relates to hairdressing salons and, more particularly, to the construction of a module salon station that is movable in its entirety to make possible a "fresh look" to an establishment; the effect of remodeling without incurring most of the cost of remodeling.
This apparatus is also a means for providing a hairdressing station in which the various elements work cooperatively to effect an increase in convenience for the patron. A recliner/chair is movable within the salon station and automatically places the patron within the service area of each specialized salon module.
Further, this apparatus has provision for a wide variety of appurtenances, such as hair drying equipment, mirrors, cutting and trimming stations that are organized within the overall device so as to create a systematic and orderly method of hairstyling.